In recent years, there has been a growing need for active RFID antennas and/or sensors with RFID antennas. However, the current applications of such devices often require the expensive hand assembly of cells/batteries with RFID applications and extra hardware to make the connections when coin or button cells are used. A means of reducing or eliminating the need for such manual processes would be useful.
Furthermore, improvements in flat battery cell designs are progressing, and thus a means of utilizing such flat cells in RFID and other applications would also be useful.
In addition, a method for allowing manufacturers to integrate the printing of the required circuitry of electrical components while mating components to a battery to power the components would be useful. Ultimately integrating the printing and assembly of cells and/or batteries with the printing of circuitry and/or the antenna would also be useful. Furthermore, a method of manufacturing integrated devices that would help reduce or eliminate expensive hand assembly of cells/batteries with RFID applications and extra hardware would be useful.